Spiral wound gaskets made of rubber-derivative materials are used typically for oil seal connections in industrial processing applications. The rubber-based spiral wound gaskets are typically formed by rolling a thin sheet of rubber material in overlapping relation to form a tube. The overlapping layers of the rubber sheet define the radially-thick gasket having an inner diameter and an outer diameter for being received in a sealing application. A cross-section is cut through the tube to form a disc-like gasket of a selected thickness, having the selected inner diameter and outer diameter. The disc is pressed in a mold having an inner and outer diameter lip material for sealing. A primer encapsulates the windings of the rubber material with the lip material.
While these processes have resulted in rubber-based gaskets suitable for oil sealing and other applications, there are drawbacks to the apparatus and methods of manufacturing such gaskets. It is cumbersome to hold the sheet while rollingly winding the sheet into a tube. The tube must be held rolled while gaskets are cut, and the cut gaskets also must be held from unwinding. Further, the tube often can not be completely cut to form gaskets. The ends loosen and generally a portion of the tube must be scrapped.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for manufacture for rubber-based spiral wound gaskets. It to such that the present invention is directed.